99 Problems and Sky Lynx Ain't One
Sky Lynx's Office "What profit do you derive from this toil, or what is the reward so great that you should be deprived of sleep, and pass your life in darkness?" asked Magnus. "None at all," replied the Roc; "but this task has been assigned to me by supreme Jove." "Then you neither take anything for yourself, nor give to another?" "Such is the will of Fate." "Do not be angry then, if I say frankly: the mech is sparked under the displeasure of the Primes who is like you." - The Tome of Primus, Book IV There is a large set of hangar doors that open into a large space that Lt. Cmd. Sky Lynx uses as his personal space in the Decagon. In the center of the room several recharge tables have been set up to be used by the large creature for refueling and recovery when he is on his downtime. Above, large skylights bring in solar energy to assist with recharging the creature as well. Along the walls of the hangar are maintenance areas, supplies, and other needs that can be used on both Sky Lynx and on others in Aerospace. However, there is a clutter here. A very organized clutter, one would dare say - a hoard of artifacts. Artifacts, both from Cybertron and from alien worlds are all about the office. One one of the walls, a large painting of the magnificent creature in flight in deep space, commissioned by one of the greatest artists on Cybertron hangs in place. Next to it is a trident granted to Sky Lynx from the grateful citizens of Aquatron. Also hanging near the painting is a large medal - made out of parts from a junked transport, hubcaps, and a vending machine that still works - if only Cybertronians could drink 'Slurge' cola. A gift from the Junkions, most likely. From the planet Beest is a certificate acknowledging that Sky Lynx is an honorary Beastformer and a member of the tribal council. A small trophy from Veolcitron acknowledges Sky Lynx's third place finish overall and first place in the 'foot only' division of one of their races. A small for Lynx but large sized bracelet that could be used as waist armor for most normal sized Transformers is placed against the wall haphazardly as if the creature did not care for it as much. On the inside is written 'Princess Rage of Wednesday'. A sword in case is marked as from the planet Zamojin. A picture of Sky Lynx is on the small desk with two chairs set across it for normal sized visitors. The picture is of Sky Lynx surrounded by several femmes from Camien. A globe on the table contains the star-maps of the areas surrounding Cybertron, downloaded from the Stellar Cartography Archive on Bhul. On the same case as the trophy is a pass chit to the planet Daffodil II, complete with 'All Access' to any facility on the planet proper. A strange instrument that looks like a horn crossed with a violin from the planet Eurythma, much too small for the Lynx to use is also in the case. A large Autobot symbol is on the floor of the office, and when both sets of hangar bay doors are open, allow for direct access from the Command Center directly to Cybertron's skies. The soft chords of electric jazz come forth from the hangar that Sky Lynx claims as his home when on Cybertron. The lights are dimmed for the most part, casting a dim reflection on the brighter parts of his collection of artifacts, with the exception of the star-chart globe that provides its own light. A large holoscreen illuminates where Sky Lynx is currently scanning through what appears to be.. frame types. "No, too boxy.." he mutters as he swipes. "No not, this one either. Dash it all, I had hoped this would go easier.." he comments as he makes a few notes with his nosecone against the hold-screen. There's some strange sound just beneath the lovely tempo of the music. At first, it sort of sounds like an electrical glitch. But upon a closer listen, it sounds like...there's someone crying on the track! How very strange... Except, the sobbing sound is coming more from the door than from the speakers. Superior audials are at work this cycle, for as he hears the faint cry of sorrow.. distress.. anger, perhaps? Sky Lynx lifts his head from his work. "Pause program." the large creature says and announces clearly. "There is no reason to mope outside of my door, any and all are welcome that I call comrade." he comments as he moves a toe to press against the door release and allow the more mechanoid size door to open and allow access to whomever it may be that is in distress. "Ohhh...I'm ssooorrrryy..." Arcee slumps in, covering her face like a scandal-ridden celebrity. "I don't think I'm cut out for this line of work. I'm sorry I tried to do it, I really did, and Sentinel's right, this is...I...there's no way I'm ever going to make it here. I don't even know what I was thinking." "Arcee?" Sky Lynx looks at the femme worriedly for a moment and then ushers her in with a flick of his tail. "There there, I am not even aware what would have you this upset this cycle." the large Roc offers as he closes the door behind the femme and gestures with his head towards a seat for the femme to settle herself in to get comfortable. Sweeping his head around, he nudges against the table, pushing over a small serving trade with energex and decanters on it. "Now, take a seat, and let us try this again." he says, not unkindly. "I assume that something must have occured on the Starscream front?" he asks, his golden visor reflecting the light as he keeps the room dim. After all, he read somewhere that femmes do not like being viewed upon when they are upset. Arcee looks very much like she doesn't want to be seen by anyone. She's barely even peeked out from behind her hand-shield. She does, however, accept the offered seat, slumping down into it like half-melted ice cream. "Yeah...he broke into my room...cut the power...and was laying in wait for me. Then Prowl showed up, and you know what it looked like? It looked really, really bad. I've never even seen him angry before, but he was just furious. He told me I didn't fight back hard enough...what's that even supposed to mean? I didn't invite the creep over, he broke in!" Millions of years - eons from now, when Sky Lynx is putting his memoirs to print, he will most likely reference this incident as the reason why he never took a cojunx endura should that come to pass - it just seems way too complicated. He takes in everything she says and tries to make sense of it all. "I need to make sure I understand the facts." he comments finally. "I can assume that Starscream was not made aware of where you were staying and showed up uninvited to your quarters outside of Iacon." he restates the facts as he understands them. His tail continues to twitch idly as he sorts it out. "And he awaited you in your room with the power cut in order to make an advance of some type or just to speak to you with the threat of darkness entailing you both. And then Prowl, also uninvited, arrives in your room, sees you in what he only assumes is a compromising position and then he proceeds to berate you because you did not go pistol blazing to drive Starscream away from you?" he asks, just to make sure. Arcee finally glances up from her hand-shield, and nods slowly. "Not 100 percent, but very, very close to unfolding exactly like that," she admits tremulously. "I don't think Starscream was there to...to 'make moves' on me, honestly, he wanted to exchange information, but he has his ways of accomplishing that...he likes to take advantage of the fact that I'm at a time where I'm really lonely and...he gives me a lot of personal attention. So no, it isn't all just threats, and yes, maybe things should have unfolded differently, but Prowl's saying I didn't do enough, and...and..." She shakes her head, trying to pull herself together. Sky Lynx may note that Arcee has the very unusual ability to cry actual energon tears when she becomes extremely upset, which makes for a fine mess. Which was probably why she was hiding her face. "Look, soldiers don't have any weaknesses. Soldiers are like Prowl, they're just perfect in all situations and they can handle problems like Starscream. I was ridiculous to think I could come here and jump into this line of work." "This is a pretty fine mess of your own making, Arcee." Sky Lynx has to point it out. "I had advised you to speak to Prowl of what Starscream was doing well before this happened, and now he at worst believes that you may be harboring traitorous intentions - and believe me yours would not be the only rumored case of that occurring around Iacon." the Roc comments as folds his front paws over each other and lays down to be more on level with the femme. "If everyone was made to be just like Prowl, there would be no room for originality and worse, there would be no chance for bend within the ranks. It would be all or none, and that would not work for any military. One time, when I was young and first traversing the universe, I strayed too closely to one of the intakes for the planet of Goo. I had thought myself irreparably stuck and no matter how much I struggled and fought against it, I found myself only becoming more and more entangled within the messy gunk. It clung to everything and even clogged up my engines." he sighs at the memory. "I eventually realized that I would only escape if I relaxed and allowed the worries of becoming more trapped to fade away and rely on eventual assistance, which I received." "You, Arcee, are trapped on your own planet of Goo. I know that you wish to prove yourself and show that you are a strong and independent femme that can do everything that the soldiers can do - but that is not how many of us operate. You have to know when you have to step up and speak up and not be afraid to ask for assistance from your fellow Autobots. If you allow your self-doubt and dark thoughts devour you, you will be no better than those that have locked themselves in their rooms and only allow themselves to speak bitterly of their fellow Autobots on the open airwaves." the dinobird comments. "Now. How can we start to extract you from this gunk and get you moving properly again? And let me tell you, two cycles in the mithril wash did wonders for clearing out my systems once I was free." Arcee doesn't seem to disagree. She sits there looking miserable, and nodding. "How can I even begin to make amends on this one without just apologizing and resigning, though?" she asks. "...I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I'm still working on the resignation letter, the official one. So until I've got it worded just the way I need it to be, I suppose I'm still going to be here, provided Prowl trusts me anymore to allow me on any assignment." She suddenly thinks of something, and says, "While I'm thinking about it. Before I resign, I'm going to take you to see my final project. It WON'T let anyone down, it WILL get completed, and it's going to be terrific. And you are more than welcome to see it. It's going to be something that an entire community can enjoy." This revelation seems to actually /surprise/ Sky Lynx. "Resignation? You have one bad attempt at a mission and you are ready to just up and give up?" he asks the femme looking down at her and there's a faint tone of disappointment in his voice. "If that is your thinking, then perhaps you are not a soldier. I have suffered setbacks in my time. Everyone has. Even Prowl. He is not so perfect as to be untouchable." the Roc says, a mild tone of agitation mixing in with that disappointment. "Instead of giving up, you need to turn and face your fears and concerns headlong. Turn your headwind about and make it a good tailwind to gather speed." he comments as he glances about his office. "Look around you. Do you think if I had merely given up, I would be in the position that I am in now? No. I would probably be worse than Blast Off, shuttling illicit goods about only because my brethren know how to twist my nodules. To quit now is to surrender yourself to a lifetime of regret and retreats." the dinobird stomps his forward most foot and frowns. "First, you are not to return to that hotel. If you need a place to stay, it will be here, in my quarters. I have more than enough room to provide for you, and I doubt anyone can cast aspirations on any type of romantic interest between us. Second, you will continue your training under my guidance. Perhaps you are not cut out for the romantic notions of being a counter-spy. But perhaps you may just find your place yet within the Autobots. It requires /all/ to work as /one/. A lesson that has been poorly vetted upon by many as of late. Next you /will/ speak to Prowl and sort this whole mess out, or I will find some way to trap you two together until you both work this out." the dinobird states as he lays down his terms. "You can continue your side-work on the stadium I believe you mentioned to me, but you will have supervision. I do not want to allow Starscream to even get a whiff of your exhaust without support of sometype nearby. Which means you can help me with my own project, if you are interested." It takes a little bit of gentle chiding on Sky Lynx's part (and most likely, a lot of patience), but the more the Dinobird talks, slowly but surely, a smile begins to appear on Arcee's face. "Okay, yes, I do intend on talking to him. And you're right, maybe...maybe it just *feels* more hopeless than it actually *is*. Fine, then, I'll toss the resignation draft, how's that. If he really wants me out of here, he'll have to fire me." It's a start. "A lot could be solved if you would just speak to Prowl and lay everything out on the table." Sky Lynx states simply. "I will go myself to withdraw your supplies from your hostel." There's no argument allowed with the large Roc as he considers the femme. "Now dry that leakage from your optics and try to relax a little. You are in the safety of home and we are all family here in some way shape or form." the Lt Commander offers as he turns to his holoscreen. "It was recently brought to my attention that my features are intimidating towards those that are not supposed to be intimidated. I have been considering having a holoemitter installed within me, not just to assist with those I care on missions, but also to provide me with a virtual presence that is not quite as fearful as I can be." he says with a small chuckle. "I was just scanning over body forms to find one that may be suitable should I decide to do so. And of course, a voice, and frame and colors, and there is much work to be decided before I even begin such a project of this scale." His tail continues to twitch idly. "But that can wait. I also should speak with Prowl about the idea I presented to Sentinel Prime to actually put Whirl to work for us." "Intimidating?? ...Well, I mean, you're quite large, maybe that's intimidating, but...I think you're one of the most approachable mechs on the base," Arcee admits with some surprise, as she cleans up her face. At leas her optics have stopped leaking. "You know...under the right conditions, Whirl *will* be a team player. I know that's probably kind of hard to believe, but I think the conditions would need to be right, honestly. He isn't very approachable because that's his way of dealing with an organization he doesn't entirely trust." "It may have been the large Autobot crest that I carry as well. After all, it brings a lot of grumblings these days." Sky Lynx effects what may come closest to a shrug of his shoulders. "I coded my request to the higher ranks mainly because I did not wish for Whirl to access it and get his hopes up. But after speaking with Hot Rod and hearing of your interactions with him, I am hopeful that perhaps he could find a different purpose." "The Nyon rebels are not a high risk priority, at least in my opinion. After all, they are not out bombing buildings and causing causalities. They are merely trying to find a way to make things work with what they have been provided." he explains as he continues his scrolling through frame types. "With that in mind and learning that Whirl was once part of Hot Rod's group, I believe it would be best that we use him as our liaison and contact between us and them so that perhaps they can keep us up to date on any Decepticon activity within Nyon." "Right, I would be highly surprised if Rod escalated things beyond the tactics he's already been trying, it would defeat his purpose." Arcee nods, and notes, "The reason Whirl spouts such an attitude on the radio channels is because he's bitter and he feels trapped here. Having a mission would certainly help him feel a part of things, especially if he has autonomy to do it and isn't being supervised every step of the way." "We will see, I suppose." Sky Lynx responds. "Hopefully command will respond affirmatively to the idea. If not, perhaps they can find some skill he can carry out for the cause." There's a momentary glance at the chronometer and then an apologetic tone to the Roc's voice. "It is time for my patrol, unfortunately. As I said, you are welcome to my quarters for the time being and I will be sure to go by your room out there and gather your belongings." Turning his frame, the large creature opens the doors of the hangar to the night sky of Cybertron and prepares to take off on patrol. "Thank you, I appreciate it very much," Arcee says as Sky Lynx prepares to head off. She doesn't feel quite as defeated, anymore. She's pretty sure that was Starscream's goal all along, and like hell she's going to let him get his way anymore. Sky Lynx uses the skill: Motivational Speech! * Arcee's Resolve raised by 5! * Arcee's Psyche raised by 7! * Arcee's Intelligence lowered by 2. Once Sky Lynx has been gone for a little while, Arcee paces restlessly, then finally heads straight for Prowl's office. Time to just let this happen...